


team rocket

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	team rocket

avenging duo  
explosive cacophony  
metal confetti


End file.
